Chain Reaction
by TheDarkWingedAngel
Summary: Because they need each other to breathe and to live. Shizaya! :3


**Title:**Chain Reaction

**Rating:**T

**Pairing:** Shizuo x Izaya (( Shizaya))

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Durarara.

**Words**: 2240+

**THIS STORY CONTAINS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS.**

- o0o **S** o0o **H** o0o **I** o0o **Z** o0o **A** o0o **Y** o0o **A** o0o -

**A little gift to all who were so kind enough to review and favorite my other fic; CHILDHOOD.**

- o0o **S** o0o **H** o0o **I** o0o **Z** o0o **A** o0o **Y** o0o **A** o0o -

**1. Words**

There's no need for one because just a few touches is enough to tell the other what the other feels

**2. Smiles**

There are times where Shizuo would walk on the streets of Ikebukuro and he just can't help but remember the informants' smiles and how bright they are especially when they're on the run.

**3. Jealousy**

Izaya knew he shouldn't be because whether they both like it or not they belonged to each other like a real married couple.

**4. Cat**

But there are times where he can't help but feel one too, especially when Izaya chose the cat to cuddle on the couch and not him.

**5. Cute**

If there's something that does not describe the informant, it's cute, but every time he finds something interesting; Shizuo just can't help but think of the informant as one.

**6. Revenge**

Despite his hate for violence Shizuo knows revenge especially when he needs one and he did exactly that to the cat by leaving him outside the house while he _cuddles _its owner inside their **bedroom**.

**7. Fear**

Shizuo didn't have any fear but when he saw the vending machine hit the informant square on the shoulder he just can't stop his heart from beating too fast.

**8. Hospitals**

Shizuo never liked going there but for the sake of the raven then he would do so.

**9. Normal**

They thought they could act like normal students and forget their differences but when they saw each other on the field they just can't help but act like their true selves.

**10. Thrill**

It's not the hate that drives them to chase each other; it's the thrill and the price they could receive by the end of the chase that drives them to move forward.

**11. Nickname**

Despite the fact that they insult each other 24/7 their friends knew that 'flea' and 'monster' is not an insult but an endearing nickname.

**12. Misunderstood**

Leave it to Shizuo to misunderstood love to hate on the first meeting.

**13. Understanding**

Despite their difference the informant knew that the blond understood him very well and vice versa

**14. Glasses**

Shizuo may not tell but Shinra knew very well that it's not Kasuka who gave his glasses but the raven haired informant.

**15. Coats and Fluffs.**

Izaya never liked fluffy things but he just can't help but cave in when he saw the name written on the note located at the farthest end of the box.

**16. Red**

Shizuo never liked blood but he just can't help but love it every time he sees the eyes of the raven haired informant.

**17. Flowers**

They may not suit him but the ex-bartender can't remove the feeling that white suits the informant more than red did.

**18. Voice**

No matter how much annoying Izaya's voice is to Shizuo's ears there are times where he would find it very arousing.

**19. Defensive**

Kasuka may not show it but he also didn't trust the raven at first, but when he saw how Shizuo instantly became defensive for the raven, in the end he had no choice but is to relent

**20. Hips**

Shizuo knew how Izaya hated his hips because they look very girly but he also loves it especially when his eyes are glued to it.

**21. Mewls**

Izaya denies he does them but Shizuo knew better and he even had a video to prove it.

**22. Cuddle**

When instantly Shizuo becomes a human pillow even without his consent.

**23. Small**

Yet Shizuo loves him and he won't have him he other way, no matter what.

**24. Noises**

When Shinra locked then on his lab and heard them but in the end decided not to ask.

**25. Magical**

They feel it especially when they hold hands.

**26. Wondered**

When Izaya is laying his bed and cant help but wonder what would happen if he never met the blond but decided against it.

**27. Dream**

When he wanted to have the blond all to himself but just can't.

**28. Blush**

When Izaya found his color on Shizuo also quite endearing.

**29. Mine**

Because Shizuo is Izaya's and vice-versa.

**30. Dance**

They both didn't know how but Izaya can't help but think that their avoid-being-killed game practically feels like one, only more deadly and more passionate.

**31. Death**

Despite Shizuo's strength and his intelligence Izaya knew that one way or another somehow one of them could die so when he ordered to shoot Shizuo he knew that the blond wouldn't die easily because he knew that not even death is enough to break them apart.

**32. Client**

There are times, especially when Shizuo notices how tired Izaya is, when the blond wants to destroy something be it the telephone or the informants cell phone especially when it always rings.

**33. Sleep**

The only time where they felt they belonged, because on that is the only time where they are together without the need to pretend.

**34. Close**

There are times when Shizuo would find himself holding his breathe every time he would see the informant's eyes closed.

**35. Nightmare**

When while sleeping Izaya would suddenly scream bloody murder and Shizuo would comfort him.

**36. Denial**

When the raven would ignore what happened last night and pretend that it never even happened and can't help but frown every time he would see the blonds' worried looks.

**37. Smile**

Shizuo knew that Izaya never had a good past so he can't help but wonder how the raven managed to smile.

**38. Innocent**

Pretty much matches Izaya every time he's asleep.

**39. Tremble**

The raven had a first basis experience with one, especially when the blond isn't helping by having an expression like _that_.

**40. Cigarette**

Izaya never liked the smell but he just can't help but ask for more when he's kissing the blond square on the lips.

**41. Kiss**

Theirs isn't gentle; it's demanding, passionate and bruising. Because just like how there were on the streets they expressed themselves how everyone knew them. Demanding and passionate.

**42. Mouth**

Shizuo hated Izaya's mouth, especially when only degrading words comes out of them- but there are times where he could love them, especially when the informant uses them to sate a part of him.

**43. Radar**

He found out he had one and it only works for one person- Izaya.

**44. Love**

What they have isn't love, it goes deeper than that. It's an emotion that goes more powerful than obligation or hate, its soul binding, heart wrenching and mind freezing.

**45. Need**

Because they needed each other like plants to water, humans to food. Because without the blond Izaya wouldn't live and vice versa.

**46. Family**

Shizuo wanted to have one and there are times he admits he wished to have one, but if the price he should pay is to lose Izaya then with a family or not, he would rather chose the raven, because a family isn't worth even a penny without the raven informant beside him.

**47. Pregnant**

One time Izaya wished to have the ability to be pregnant because he knew that Shizuo wanted to have a family- Shinra offered to help him. He decided to hide it from Shizuo but in the middle of the surgery Shizuo rushed and stopped it. Claiming he wants/loves Izaya just the way he was and not even his infertility could change it.

**48. Sing**

Izaya likes to sing- luckily he had a good voice that matches the songs he sings very well. But Shizuo loved it more when Izaya sings only to him and for him.

**49. Move**

When Kida moved away with Saki Shizuo asked Izaya to move with him to Ikebukuro, and he was answered with deep kiss and a sly smile.

**50. Ending**

Their relationship is a rocky one- They would always be fighting against each other and insulting one another. But they didn't care, because for them there is no happy ending. Only the sense of completion that they feel every time they see each other alive and well.

**51. Broken**

There are times while listening to the raven haired informant's cries Shizuo would find himself cursing Izaya's parents for successfully breaking the raven informant.

**52. Tears**

Shizuo never liked seeing them especially on the informant's face, but he guess on that particular event there's always an exception.

**53. Ring**

A year after the end of the gang wars finally Shizuo decided to propose to the raven but due to his nervousness he accidentally forgot the ring on their apartment luckily Shinra came rushing that time carrying the simple amber ring.

**54. Hurt**

There are times where Shizuo would inflict pain in Izaya without even making any marks or deep wounds.

**55. Sick**

He must be sick because when he woke up that morning he found out his heart is beating faster than normal and he is having hard time breathing.

**56. Doodle**

It may not be obvious but Shizuo loves to doodle and if you take a look on his previous doodles you would see Izaya on his chibi form in white and pink attire, atrocious but cute.

**57. God**

Just because he takes it up in the ass doesn't mean he could no longer be god. Of course not, because the begging, pleading and special treatment he would always get from Shizuo every time he would refuse his advances always makes him feel the dominant bitch on their relationship.

**58. Fatty Tuna**

They do have their ups and down but if there's on person who knows how to push the right buttons it's Shizuo; so when Izaya always acts like that he knows all he would do is bring fatty tunas and then the informant would always cave in.

**59. Cheese Flicks**

Izaya would always claim he is not emotional but Shizuo knows better because if not then what would be a stack of Cheese Flicks be doing underneath his and the informant's beds?

**60. Missing**

They had a fight, the third one for that week and this time it's Shizuo's fault, the informant stormed out of their house, the blond decided not to follow. It's been a whole day since the informer has gone off to god-knows-where and Shizuo had the feeling that something is missing.

**61. Companion and Friend**

Shizuo and Delic, Izaya's cat had always hated each other, but on that particular event especially on his loneliness Shizuo found an unusual companion and friend on the small form of the cat while waiting for the return of his beloved.

**62. Search**

2 days and finally Shizuo decided something is wrong and went to search for the informant all the way from Ikebukuro to Shinjuku

**63. Found**

With the help of the cops, Shinra, Celty and Kadota's gang, Delic and also Shizuo finally found the informant on an abandoned building, tied, blindfolded and obviously assaulted and also tortured.

**64. Light**

Despite what happened the others noticed how light and hope seems to lit up those crimson eyes and even they couldn't ignore the fact that Izaya practically glowed with happiness and relief when he saw Shizuo on the scene.

**65. Murder**

Shizuo hated violence but even the cops and Izaya nearly couldn't stop him from murdering those bastards who kidnapped his fiancé.

**66. Return**

Finally Shizuo convinced that Izaya should return Celty's head. They asked the doctor first who finally relented. Despite the pain Shinra smiled and let go.

**67. Living Dead**

They watched as the doctor tried to move on without the headless rider but instead all they could do is watch as he made an almost perfect imitation of a living dead.

**68. Help**

They were finally convinced that Shinra needs help when suddenly a form of a woman came in and offered a sweet smile.

**69. Neighbors.**

Their neighbors knew that they would be closing their windows and ears tightly as they could each and every fight because after that phase comes the familiar and disturbing noises.

**70. Display of affection**

It was Izaya who made the no public display of affection rule but he seems to forget about its existence after being bribed using 12 boxes of fatty tunas and a ticket to the ocean park that will open next week.

**71. Sharing**

Shizuo is a serene person, despite everyone's beliefs and is the passive one on their relationship, but despite his pacifism Izaya knows that Shizuo is a very possessive person and he doesn't like to share, and he even had bruises and hickies to prove it.

**72. Tomorrow**

Because despite how they would always fight, banter, break up or cool off, both of them knew that they would never be that apart because they need each other, and they both know that they could never see themselves without the other, so despite the wounds and bruises they always stand up, because there's always a tomorrow. A tomorrow with only them in their own beautiful world.

_**-Fin-**_

- o0o **S** o0o **H** o0o **I** o0o **Z** o0o **A** o0o **Y** o0o **A** o0o -

No one may have expected of this fic baby of mine. It was intended to be a gift fic, to whom and why I would not mention. :3 I hope everyone enjoyed this.

**Please Read and Review!**


End file.
